


Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although everything that happens is pretty mild, there are definitely some discussions and negotiations that OUGHT to be happening and aren't, so there's an element of "Dom/sub:  you're doing it wrong."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going

**Author's Note:**

> Although everything that happens is pretty mild, there are definitely some discussions and negotiations that OUGHT to be happening and aren't, so there's an element of "Dom/sub: you're doing it wrong."

After the first few times Ray says, "We could do it like that again, you know, like when you were all, uh, in charge," and Fraser gives him this completely blank baffled look, Ray gets it. Okay, looks like part of the game is Ray isn't allowed to ask for it. And most nights they're having regular-type sex anyway, which while it is regular it is a long way from boring and Ray is not remotely complaining.

But sometimes he needs it different. He thinks about it for days, about Fraser pinning his wrists behind him and shoving him down to kneel on the carpet, about Fraser snarling out orders--who knew there was a _snarl_ hiding in that sweet fucking mouth--about Fraser's fingers digging into the back of Ray's neck, Fraser's dick shoving into Ray's mouth, hard and fast, even sometimes a little too hard and fast. Everything attentive and careful and thoughtful about Fraser gone bye-bye for the night.

When Ray thinks about that for days he starts to get restless, itchy and twitchy and maybe a little ruder to Fraser than usual. Maybe a little _bratty_, and Fraser eventually picks up on it and gives Ray what he doesn't get to ask for. Or maybe he just gets pissed off and eventually _needs_ to order Ray around, to shove Ray around for a night. Ray's not sure.

Anyway Ray's been thinking about it for just about a week now and it's been a long damn week, so when they walk in the apartment and Fraser snaps out, "Strip," without even looking at him, Ray sighs with relief, peels his shoes and clothes off rapidly and just stands there, goosebumping a little. He tried dropping to his knees on his own once but--turns out on these nights, Fraser isn't really looking for initiative, didn't seem to approve of it.

So Ray doesn't do a damn thing he wasn't told to, just stands there, and Fraser disappears into the other room, comes back with a set of leather cuffs. Ray blinks, because that's new, they're going _there_ now? Okay, guess they are, because Fraser cuffs Ray's hands in front of him and says _kneel_ and Ray hits the carpet.

It gets strange after that, though, because usually on these nights Fraser gets around pretty quickly to going off in Ray's mouth and then drops to his knees too. Kisses Ray and bites his neck and jerks him off and then they doze off all tangled up in each other on the carpet, wake up after a while kind of stiff, and stagger off to bed, talking and yawning and back to normal-land.

Tonight, though, tonight after Fraser gets Ray kneeling, he just keeps teasing Ray. Licks at Ray's nipples and runs a finger under his balls, leans down to breathe on the tip of Ray's dick, flicks his tongue across the slit just once. Ray yelps and his hips jerk without Fraser's permission _or_ Ray's, trying to shove his dick into Fraser's mouth. Fraser makes a sharp angry noise, not even a word, and stands up and pinches the hell out of one of Ray's nipples, which is new and fucking _hurts_, and Ray almost says, comes close to saying, "Okay, that's it buddy, we are done for the night," but he doesn't, he's not sure why he doesn't.

Fraser just glares down at him for a second, and then hauls Ray up by the cuffs, yanks him down the hallway toward their bedroom. Even after that little piece of weird Ray's seriously hard and it's awkward staggering naked like that, plus he's off-balance from the yanking on his wrists.

Fraser shoves him down on the bed, and hey, finally they're getting somewhere good, but then Fraser pulls Ray's arms up above his head and clips the cuffs to something Ray can't see. Christ, did he do some kind of permanent attachment-thing to their _bed_? That's--that's--Ray's not sure what that is because Fraser's shoving his own pants down now and pulling his cock out. That's good, so good to look at, and when Fraser starts jacking off Ray's gasping in rhythm with him, can't help it, arching up off the bed and moaning along with Fraser, but Fraser's not touching him, fuck, fuck.

Fraser groans and comes all over Ray's chest, and Ray has a sob stuck in his throat and shudders stuck in his shoulders, and he tries to say, "Please," but Fraser puts a finger gently to his lips.

Ray licks at it desperately, and Fraser smiles at him a little.

And then Fraser climbs in beside him and pulls the covers up to just under Ray's balls, so there's still nothing touching him anywhere good, then puts a warm hand on Ray's wet chest, kisses his ear softly and says, "Goodnight, Ray."

Ray lies there and tries to think past the blood pounding _want want want_ in his ears, and he's maybe almost certain that this is Fraser carefully doing it right, that Fraser read up on this kind of thing and learned he's supposed to keep Ray off balance a little bit, he's doing this for _Ray_ so when they have another night with the shoving and the pushy this will always be in the back of Ray's mind, that maybe he won't get to come. Maybe this is Tip 47B, "Add a little extra spice of uncertainty" in Fraser's Trusty Manual of Kink.

But there's a little bit of Ray's brain that's thinking this isn't about Ray at all, that maybe Fraser needs to be this fucking...mean. He can't figure it out, because he can't really get all the way through a whole thought, lying there with his hands caught above his head and Fraser's hand heavy on his sticky skin, with Fraser's breath gusting slow and rhythmic and sleepy against his ear, with Ray's hips rocking hopelessly over and over into the empty dark.

 

\--END--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Choose Your Own Adventure (Remixes of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447276) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Fraser's Trusty Manual of Kink (Remix A of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447283) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [The Heavy Bear Who Goes With Me (Remix B of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447288) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [The Importance of Maintaining Pack Integrity (Remix C of "Don't Know Where You're Coming From, Don't Know Where We're Going")](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447294) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
